Symphony No1 You Major
by InoriElric48
Summary: I'm not really good at writing descriptions. Its just a story with Ed and Nade OC that I developed in my mind. And let's just say I have a very romantic mind...
1. Meeting with Mustang

**Hi all! This is my first story. I'm really sorry if it's really pathetic, but I promise that the next chapter will be great! **

**Oh, and I forgot to say that Nadeshika, my OC, likes to eat a lot, but stays fit. (Just like me)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or any of its content.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

My Oc's name is Nadeshika, and I'll be referring to her with 'I'. For this description, however, I'll use you. You lived with Ed ever since Trisha found you on her doorsteps. Although neither Pinako nor Trisha didn't adopt you, you alternately stayed at their houses. You went through the transmutations, and lost your leg, and hurt your wind pipe, Pinako somehow mending it. In the end, Izumi and Sig adopted you, and you became another State Alchemist, your elements being metal, snow, and water. You were sent on many tasks alone, and in the end, lost contact with the headquarters. You finally found Roy, and worked with him for a year, never seeing Ed again. The scene follows:

Nadeshika's P.O.V

"Sit down, please", Roy said, motioning me to sit down.

I take a seat and Roy hands I a file.

"Riza has finally found a case for you in which you'll be helping yourself and the military. So I hope I make the most of it.", he said.

"Oh, and Riza also said that there will be a"-

Before he could finish, the door slammed open, and in came a boy with lovely golden hair and eyes, his hair tied into a braid. I felt like I've seen him somewhere…

ED!

"-surprise," he finished.

"Hey!" I said, in excitement. Ed also beamed when he saw me, and I went and hugged him straight.

"I missed you so much!" I said, as Ed hugged me back. Ed always refrained from having any physical contact with girls in our childhoods, except with me. He considered me as his own sister, even though I wasn't.

"I missed you too!" he said, smiling. But suddenly then, his expression changed to a frown.

"What a nice reunion," Roy said, observing everything I guys said, keeping his hands in his usual position. "But I hope I two remember that you're here to get a briefing on your case," he said, again, motioning I two to sit.

You both sat down, and Roy handed the same file I got to Ed.

"Now, you both are going to be handling the same missions," he said. Ed stood up and scrunched his face up, about to say something, but Roy interfered.

"Along with Alphonse. (Fine, Fullmetal?) You will be going to the town of Ichiwa, a little east from Xing. The town is famous in the military for creating gold using alchemy, which is of course, illegal. And, you know what they say, wherever gold goes, the stone follows it."

At this, Ed smiled slightly.

"Resembool is right on the way. You have two trains to board in all. The first will be tomorrow, early in the morning, where you'll land at Resembool. I guess yo can catch up with Pinako there, Nade. Then, after two days, you'll board you're train to Ichiwa," he said.

"Is that it?" Ed said, standing up.

"Yes, Fullmetal that is it," Roy replied, standing up as well.

"Oh, and Fullmetal, Riza told me that she chose this case especially for you, so, make the best of it," he said, snickering at the last five words.

"Whatever," Ed said, and took you're hand.

Outside, I saw Al waiting for us. He was really excited in seeing me, and said that even Izumi and Sig were worried.

"OK, Nade!" Ed said, rubbing his hands. "This calls for a feast!" he said.

"I found a nice restaurant near here, Nissan," Al said.

And so you headed towards the building towards the opposite direction.

Inisde the waiters came roller-skating to you're table.

"Welcome to Barry's Chops, sirs and madame. Before we hand over our menus, we would like to tell you that our new chef has set up tasting for his new array of sushis"-

"BRING IT ON!" we both yelled, and picked up our knives to be ready.

The food was amazing, and in the end, you had a great time.

That night, Ed gave you a jar, with a bow on top, saying that it was a present.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" you aid, as I walked into my room.

"Yeah, you too. And seriously, don't let the bugs bite!" he said

Remarking at the last sentence, you opened the jar, and out came a thousand little crawlers!

"Ed!" I said, trying to get them off. Next door, I could hear a muffled laughter, and Al saying that it wasn't nice of him to do that.

"I'll get you next morning!" I said, and went for a shower.

After getting into my pajamas, I sat on the bed. I felt a queasy turn in my stomach hen I lied down, thinking about Ed.

'Sometimes he can be such a prankster'…., I thought.

'Just the kind that I need'…..


	2. Feed me?

CHAPTER 2

**Hi guys! I'm sorry if this one came out a little bit too late. I've got my exams approaching, soo…, but I promise I'll update regularly when my vacations start. Had a nice Valentine's Day?**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own FMA or any of its content.**

The next morning was the train ride from the Headquarters to Resembool.

I woke earlier than usual, and brushed my teeth. I took a long bath since I woke early, and changed into some white denims and a t-shirt. I put on my Midnight Blue sneakers, the ones that Ichigo gave me, and went out, to check whether the Elric brothers were awake.

Probably not, I thought, but to my surprise, they were both standing next to my door, ready to knock.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "I thought you always slept in, Ed," you said.

"I don't sleep in when I've gotta eat," Ed said, heading towards the cafeteria.

Eat, you thought. It made your stomach rumble. You had woken early, and hadn't eaten anything yet.

"He hasn't changed one bit, Nade Onesan. But he's looking forward to-"

"Come on!" I could hear.

"Then let's go!" you said, and walked along with them.

Ed piled his plate with lots of Natto, while I put on some Ome Rice. We both grabbed a cup of bubble tea and left for the table Al was sitting at. Since it was pretty early in the morning, the place was deserted, except for a tall figure, reading files while sipping a cup of green tea.

He looked up and exclaimed, "Nade, brother, hello there!".

Looking back, I found out that it was Colonel Mustang.

"What is he doing here?" Ed said, with a scowl on his face, as Roy patted the chairs, signally you guys to come over there.

When you sat down, Roy said, "I could hear what you said there, Fullmetal. And I'm here just to see you all off. I knew you'd be here, what with the likes of you being back in town-"

"Hey! Even Nade eats a lot!" Ed exclaimed.

"Nadeshika doesn't pig out like you. And at least she stays fit," Mustang said, drawing a picture of Ed bulging with lots of food next to him, and me standing slim, with sparkles all over.

"Anyways, as I was saying I came here to see if you were OK," he said, looking at me. "I mean, leaving with Al is OK, but with this brat, I didn't want to take risks. So I came," he said, as Al puffed his chest out, with pride.

"Hey! I treat Nade as nice as I treat Al!" Ed said, scowling yet another time.

"When Al had his old body, you used to spoon-feed him. If you treat Nade he same way, aren't you supposed to spoon-feed her?" he said, moving his eyebrows up and down, triumphantly.

"But I've finished breakfast! Only if I had food could I feed her, right?" Ed replied, moving his eyebrows this time.

"Oh, Fullmetal! Don't try weaseling you're way out! You have to feed her food! Or are you too SHORT to understand?" Roy said, moving his eyebrows up and down again. He made the short echo across the whole room, Ed fuming up slowly.

"I'm not short! And I'll prove it to you by feeding her!" Ed hollered.

All this time, me and Al were sitting, bewildered. But as Ed said he was going to feed me, I jumped up. Ed, feeding me? What was this? But before I could protest, Ed took turned my face slowly towards him. My stomach turned as his hand touched my cheek. I felt- heavenly. He looked me in my eyes, and for a second I just stared into his golden orbs, while he stared into my amethysts.

He then-

CLIFFHANGER!

I'm, sorry if this was also a flop, but I promise I'll improve with experience! Practice makes a Perfect! And I promise I'll give these out as fast as possible. You know, procrastination is the thief of time!


	3. Fighting on a Train

Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hope this one at least came fast enough. And long enough!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or any of its content.**

He then thrust his fork into my plate, and slowly brought it close to my mouth. Was he really doing to do this? My heart was beating so fast.

But why am I worried so much?

E.D's P.O.V

'I'm really supposed to do this?', I thought.

'I really don't know if she likes me,'.

I looked back into her amethyst eyes. So beautiful… so captivating, so…

Wait, I shouldn't be thinking of all this?

Nade's P.O.V

He again looked into my eyes. Why are they suddenly so much brighter? So much… so much warmer…

I slowly closed my eyes and mouth as Ed put the fork in my mouth. I could feel his hand rubbing my neck, then traveling downwards, into my shirt on my back.

"Fullmetal, I sure am a good wingman, don't you think?" I heard Roy say. I snapped out of my dream. Al was laughing uncontrollably, and across, Ed was blushing furiously and slammed the fork down.

"What? No! I-can't- I- No! NO!" Ed stammered. He looked up to me.

"Look, Nade, I'm really-"

"It's OK, Ed," you replied, gently smiling.

At this, Al started rocking in his chair, humming a common tune, you should all know.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Al quietly said aloud, much to Ed's dismay.

"Shut up, Al," he snapped, still blushing.

"Well, would you look at the time," Roy said, closing his pocket watch. "I'm guessing you should have enough time to go and get your luggage and go to the train station."

"Right," I replied, and stood up, followed by the others.

Al's P.O.V

"What was that all about?" Ed said, slamming the door.

"Well, it was about you and Nade Onesan sitting in a tree-"

"I know! I meant what you did!" he shouted, an anime vein growing.

"Cool down, Nissan! It was just a joke!" I replied, picking up his suitcase. "But I know you would've liked it if it were for real-"

"Hey!" Ed said, snatching his suitcase from me, as we walked outside.

"I told you! I didn't know what I was saying then! I can't l-" Ed started, but abruptly stopped.

Nade's P.O.V

I was holding my suitcase and jacket. They were both probably talking about me, seeing them stopped on seeing me…. But no time to waste!

"Let's go," I said, and walked down the stairs. In the lobby, we met Mustang.

"Have a nice trip", he said.

We waved back, except for Ed, who grunted.

"Oh, and Nade, remember, you'll be meeting Ichigo at the train station," Roy said.

"Right," I replied. We started to walk towards the front door when Mustang held Ed back. He whispered something into his ear, which probably annoyed Ed, judging by his expression, but I could make out that Ed said OK after a while.

..

We took the last compartment of the carriage in the train. Unfortunately,  
>Al had to go to the goods compartment, so it was just me and Ed.<p>

I took my jacket off and slumped into the chair. I saw Ed's eyes suddenly pop out, and his cheeks color up. I looked down to see that my shirt was too short, and that my tummy was slightly showing. I quickly sat up and pulled my shirt down. Ed once again blushed.

"I'm seriously so-"

"You know, Ed, you don't have to apologizing to me like that. You're my friend. I wouldn't want you to say sorry to me, never. I need you to be happy, not guilty about something you never did. If you're happy, I'm happy," you said, motioning him to sit next to you.

"Uh, OK," Ed said.

"So, let's do something," I said, turning towards him completely.

"I-," Ed started, but was interrupted by the tinkling of the food carriage.

We got some food (which we both gobbled up in minutes) and played some games. We sat and talked for some time, and in the end, we both somehow fell asleep.

I heard a man telling me to get up. I then felt a gun being hrust to my forehead. I

Woke up to see Ed hugging me and drooling over my shoulder, clearly in deep sleep, and a few burly men standing in front of me. Al was a few steps away.

"Wake your friend up," the man with the gun said. I took the gun's tip in my hands and transmuted it into a metal duck.

"May I know why he has to get up?" I asked, sitting where I was.

"Because you're all hostages," the man next to the bewildered one with the gun

said.

I sighed and gently took Ed's arms off me. I then went next to his ear and shouted, "WAKE UP!"

"My ramen!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, he said then, and rubbed his eyes. "Hello Al," he said, and Al weakly waved back.

"It took us so much time to wake you up, and you treat us like we're not even there!" the gunman said.

"Yeah, Ed. I thought you'd wake up with all the racket," I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Sorry," he said.

"Act like real hostages, will you?" the second man said.

"Hostages?" Ed asked. "You lot don't look like much of a threat to me!"Ed said, pushing them away.

He then punched the second man and kicked the gunman, both with his automail parts, in quick succession. Al and I slapped our faces with sweat drops at the back of our heads.

"Nissan! They could've died!" Al said, tying them up.

"Then let them," he replied. He then asked them if there were any more, to quick nods, an transmuted a loud speaker with an Ed head at one end, protruding to the other side of the wall.

"Attention, all idiots. We've got your men. Slide your weapons through the slot (he transmuted one) within five," he said through it.

"No? Well that's sad," he said, and then broke the wall with his hand.

As Ed started to fight them, AL whispered to me, "The next carriage has a tank of water."

I nodded and ran towards the wall.

Everyone across the corridor looked at me as I transmuted a door (You know what they say, when you need a door, make one! I said enthusiastically) and stood there and brought the water to my hands.

I transmuted the water into icicles and sent then soaring towards the men.

As I turned back to get some more water, Ed started running towards me.

"What?" I shouted. He quickly pointed at the back of me and said," MOVE!"

I felt a pair of sweaty hands take my waist. I turned backwards and saw a large man, with a beard, grinning mischievously.

"I think this one is a keeper, boys," he told the men, and pushed the bottom of my shirt up. He rubbed the sides of my stomach as I tried to wrestle his hands out.

Ed started charging towards me, but I knew what to do. I quickly transmuted my automail hand into a dagger and took hold of it between my fore finger and middle. I quickly thrust it into his chest as Ed arrived.

"That's a new adition," Ed said. "Maybe we could show it to Hawkeye?" he said, obviously hinting that creating gems with alchemy was illegal.

"Ha, you'll never have a chance, Ed. They're fake. Just for a little flare." I replied, shooing him off.

"Whatever. Let's get these guys to the station, " he replied, not believing that I outwitted him yet again.

"Okay," I laughed and motioned the conductor to start the train.

**Liked? Well, I bet you're all waiting for Ichigo! Sorry! Util then, plese comment!**


	4. Smooch!

CHAPTER 4

**Chapter 4 has finally come out! I'm sorry for the delay, but I had some restriction problems. In this chapter, I introduce Ichigo, the person I know you all are wondering who is. Oh, and when I say pompous, I don't mean the 'Ernie Macmillan from HP' kind of pompous, but rather the 'Hachiken's brother from Silver Spoon' kind of pompous. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or any of its content.**

"And who are all these beauties?" Ichigo asked. From the last time I saw him, he looked pretty different. He had dyed his hair green, was wearing diamond studs, and all-in-all, looked kinda clean. Since when did Ichigo take a bath before 5:00?

"This is Ed, and this is Al," I said, as he pompously shook his hands.

"Hi, Ichigo here. Roy told me you'll be coming along on our little vacation. So, which one of you is the Fullmetal Alchemist?" he said. "It's you, isn't it?" he replied to himself, pointing at Ed.

Ed grunted again.

"Yup. Roy told me you'd have anger management problems," he laughed.

"So come on – oh, you didn't introduce me to these ones!"

He looked at the rogues that Ed and Al had handcuffed.

"These are the people who slowed the train down," Al said.

I suddenly felt queasy. That man back then had rubbed my sides. I shuddered.

By the time, Al and Ichigo had taken Ed's share and were going towards the military division of the station. Ed was standing near, waiting for me.

"Nade, come on," he said. He was carrying the entire luggage.

He put his arm around my waist and slightly pushed me, like how he always did. I felt more secure with _his___palm on me, and so I firmly pressed it, silently telling him to stay there. Ed rubbing my sides was better than that grease monkey doing it. In fact, it was just what I wanted. I wanted Ed. I-

Hey! I shouldn't be thinking about all this!

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, looking at me.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. I obviously couldn't tell him what I was thinking about.

"You're worried about what that guy did to you, aren't you?" he said, looking down suddenly. "Don't. Just remember that me and Al, and you're (he coughed) friend, Ichigo, will be there to help you at anytime." "And the whole military is also at your side. You're the most prized alchemist we have."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, you're polite, smart, and (he slightly blushed and said this fast) cute, and so many other things, but at the same time, you're really strong."

I blushed at his compliments when Ichigo yelled.

"Hurry up! You've got a phone call from Roy!" he shouted.

We both hurried down the aisle (Hmmm… down the aisle huh? *Evil*) and Ichigo handed the receiver over to Ed. Al was talking to some Military personnel and the people in charge of the Prison were handcuffing the people on the prisoners. I walked over to Ed.

Ed's P.O.V

"Good work, Fullmetal. Those people you caught are really wanted here," Mustang said approvingly.

I grunted in return.

"I also wanted to tell you that my Unit has been granted a short vacation! And who would think that Lieutenant Hawkeye would pick Resembool out of the hat!" he said.

"What?" I groaned. He acted differently towards me in different situations. Sometimes stern, sometimes like a maniac…..

"You might see us at some point of time," he said. "Oh, and informed Ichigo of your exceptionally rash behavior. He's very close to Nade, maybe even as close as you are, so be careful. You don't know what's inside him," he said.

"Shut up," replied and hanged up. I could just hear him say bye before putting it down.

Nade's P.O.V

"OK, let us depart!" Ichigo said, thrusting his fist into the air.

I took some of the luggage from Ed and we started to walk towards the house, which as pretty near the station. Ichigo and Ed were in the front while I tailed behind Al, who was in the middle.

"So, Ichigo, do you know Granny or Winry?" I asked, to break the silence.

"Well, I met Pinako at the market when I was told that I was going to lodge at their house, but I've never seen this Winry."

"So, basically, no."

"That's right," Ichigo said. Suddenly, a wrench came flying out of nowhere and hit Ed on the head.

"Ow, what the hell? Who did- HEY!" Ed said, burning with rage.

Winry came running down the steep hill. Pinako was slowly walking down, smiling.

"Winry! I didn't even do anything!" Ed snarled.

"You didn't even call!" Winry said, tears streaming down. She walked over to Al, hugging him. She seemed to have ignored Ichigo.

"Winry, you've always been a cry-baby," I said from behind (remember this dialogue? Ed looks so cute….).

Winry looked up. She saw me and her eyes started to glow.

"You stupid bastard! You idiot!" she yelled, pulling me into a tight hug, hitting me with each word, even more tears streaming down.

I felt the my stomach weeping. It was so nice to see all them again.

"It's great to have you back," Pinako said, puffing her pipe.

"I feel the same, Granny," I said, hugging Winry tighter, small tears finally dropping from my eyes. Ed, Al, and Ichigo looked on, warmly.

It was great to be home.

**(A/N): This actually isn't the end of the scene, but I felt a mark was worthy enough for the last line. It continues in the next.**

"What a nice girl," Ichigo said.

Winry turned and shook hands with Ichigo. She blushed slightly and said, "Sorry, I didn't see you,".

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo, and I'm Nade's guardian-friend. We used to go on missions for the military. So, here I am!" Ichigo said.

"I expect you'll be tired," Pinako said. "Let's all go in, I've made something for you to eat."

"Food!" me and Ed exclaimed, and ran into the kitchen.

"She's the same as ever," Winry said, laughing.

The wind blew as the sun disappeared. Dusk had already set.

**(A/N): This is the real ending!**

Granny Pinako had set the table with sandwiches enough for about 12. She called everyone to the hall, where the dining table sat, along with the cozy sofa watching the T.V.

Ed quickly grabbed a sandwich and sat on the sofa, where Al and Ichigo were examining some books.

"So, where are you going?" Winry asked, sitting next to me at the table.

I bit the sandwich and pushed it down. Just how it tasted the first time.

"We're going to some place called Ichiwa. There's supposed to be a lot of illegal activity going on there, so I guess we have to stop them," I said, biting once more. "Oh, and there are lotsa people working on the philosopher's stone too, so a way to get our bodies back," I added. When I said 'get our bodies back', I noticed that Winry face fell.

"So no help with yours either, huh?" she said, pulling my automail arm.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "Ed and Al have to get theirs first. I still remember hoe Ed cried then," I said. I couldn't bear to see Ed tossing around in the bed next to me."They're the ones who deserve it."

Pinako, who was watching the whole time, interrupted the silence.

"We have to plan the sleeping arrangements," she announced to the hall. Ed came to the table to take another sandwich.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch," Ichigo said quickly.

"And I don mind sleeping on da bed," Ed said, stuffing his mouth with another sandwich.

"I can sit here with Ichigo. Maybe we can read more of those books you have," Al said. He had become very attached to Ichigo.

"So Al and Ichigo sleep here, me in my room, Granny, uh, wherever she wants to, and Ed and Nade in the guest room," Winry sorted.

My stomach churned, once again. Ed and me together? Ed and me together, alone?

I looked to see if it had affected Ed, but he seemed not to mind. In fact, he was mindlessly hogging more sandwiches.

"Right," I said. "But not now."

It was only 7:00. Soon, I would step into the kitchen to start on dinner.

YUM

Unfortunately, my cooking was called off. Winry and Ichigo had decided that they were gonna cook since I came after so much of time. As a treat. Even Ed and Al were to help. So there I sat, watching T.V, while everyone else worked in the kitchen.

After a while, Ichigo came out and placed a withered rose in the centre of the table.

"Welcome to 'Le Resembool', "he said in a French accent. I laughed and said," Yeah."

"Unlike normal restaurants, we have a special fixed a-la-carte menu, from which each unfortunate customer must eat whatever crap we give them. So, you don't get a menu today," he said.

I laughed again.

"For refreshments, however, we have a variety of choices. Would you like water? Or rather, water?" he asked.

"Ichigo, just bring it on," I said.

"Nicely chosen, Madame," he said, and pretended to write it on a notepad. He walked into the kitchen and shouted," One bring it on!".

I sat back, and slowly everyone filed out of the kitchen, setting dishes on the table. We all ate dinner, complete with a big yummy turkey, and then later, Winry brought out some cup-board pudding. After eating, we went to sleep.

I went up to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Ed was already there, sleeping on his side. I slowly laid down, careful not to wake him up. But he turned around. His eyes were closed, but I could imagine. They were so beautiful, glowing in the dark. At this point, I thought of how Ed used to sleep in the hospital, only closing his eyes after midnight. I felt so bad for him. And even more when I remembered how many times he said sorry to me. I hugged him and slowly, I pressed my lips on his cheeks.

CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Take my hand

**CHAPTER 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY OF ITS CONTENT.**

I couldn't resist. I kissed him again, and finally, after staring into his closed eyes, I fell asleep. I had finally found out why my stomach always churned when I saw him. Because I loved him.

Al's P.O.V

Ichigo and I had finally finished reading all of Winry's books. We decided to go and check on everyone before going to sleep.

First, we checked on Winry. She was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth, like always. She looked really tired, so we quietly walked out of her room as fast as we could. Next, we went to Granny Pinako, who was sleeping in the kitchen. I felt really sad for her, sitting on a chair and sleeping, so I softly picked her up and placed her on the couch. Ichigo said that he was okay in sleeping on the chair, and I wasn't even going to sleep, so we left her there. Finally, it was time for Ed and Nade's room. I have to admit, we were both really excited, because, face it, we all know they're the nation's couple, even if they don't want to accept it. We entered the room and we got just what we expected.

Ed was turned on his side, so that he was facing Nade. His automail arm was on top of Nade's head. Hi flesh- arm was inside Nade's shirt on her waist, and it looked like it was pulling her towards him. Nade's mouth was just a centimeter away from Ed's chest. One of her legs were bended on top of Ed. Her arm was touching Ed's automail arm, and her other was clutching a stuffed Panda bear toy.

"Whoa," Ichigo said. I just chuckled.

"Let's get to sleep. We're going to have fun tomorrow morning," I said, and we both headed to the kitchen.

Ed's P.O.V

In the morning, I was awoken to the sounds of people giggling, and clicking cameras. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw were Al, Ichigo, and Winry laughing their heads off and holding cameras in front of themselves. I looked down and saw Nade near my chest, with a Panda bear. And my hand inside her shirt. I quickly took it away, but Nade groaned and grabbed my arm. She put it under her neck.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "Help me get out!".

They all nodded sideways and started taking more pictures.

"PUT THE CAMERAS DOWN! AND STOP LAUGHING!" I said, and transmuted a big fist to punch them to the wall. They all suddenly stopped laughing and got out. I saw Nade with her eyes wide open.

"WHAT?" she said, and scrambled out of my reach.

Nade's P.O.V (I know your reaction was "FINALLY!(Don't worry, even I think like that.)

"What is going on!" I shouted.

"Did you see how you two were sleeping?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo! Give me those cameras!" I said, and got up, alongside Ed. Only now I noticed how tall he looked compared to me. And how manly too!

"No can do!" he said, and they all started to run. We both chased them while screaming down till the halls, where Granny Pinako was standing right at the foot of the stairs.

"We've got a guest, so will you all please stop acting like hooligans?" she said. I looked over her and saw Colonel's military unit sitting at the table and smiling.

"Colonel!" I said, and went and hugged him.

"What was that all about?" he said, hugging me back.

"I'll tell you later." I said. "So, what made you come here?" I asked.

"Didn't your friend tell you I was coming?" he asked. We all turned towards Ed, who was looking really disgruntled.

"Looks not…. Well, we're here anyways. So who wants to be our tour guide?"He exclaimed.

"I think after eating breakfast, you can all go out together and shown them the markets," Pinako said, setting the table. "And Ed, go put a shirt on."

"You look dashing!" Havoc said, looking at Ed.

"Just shut up," replied Ed, and went back to the room.

After a few minutes he came back down. Instead of his usual attire of a black shirt and a red coat, he was wearing a red hoodie with his caduceus symbol on the front.

"I don't wanna eat," Ed said, and walked outside, without waiting for anyone to answer.

"What's gotten into him?" Breda asked, pigging out on some bagels.

"I'm finished; I'll go check," I said, and wiped my mouth. I stood up and walked outside to the porch. Ed was leaning on the side of the house, next to a cherry blossom tree.

"I said I don't want to eat," Ed said quietly, plucking one of the flowers. He twirled it in his hand, and then turned towards me.

"I don't have any food," I replied, and advanced towards him. "Why are you all sad all of the sudden?"

He sighed, and came a little closer to me. He placed his automail arm on my shoulder, and tucked the flower between my hair and ear.

"Nade, you're so beautiful," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed, taking a step back from him.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. A small smile formed , but barely noticeable.

"What? I-I don't know what- what you're talking about," I said hurriedly, looking down. He was awake then?

"Of course you do. You kissed me twice," he said.

"Maybe I did it because- because-"

"Because?"

"I- I don't know OK! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by doing that!" I exclaimed again, walking towards the front of the house.

Ed grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me back.

"It's okay. Let's just forget about it, alright?" he said gently, wiping away the tears that had just plonked out from my eyes.

I nodded and gave him a small hug, and we both walked back to the front.

"So, really, were you sad that I kissed you?" I asked after I told Pinako that we'll be waiting outside.

"Not really. I just didn't like how those three were taking pictures today," he said.

CLIFFHANGER!

**(A/N I'm sorry that it's a bit short, but I feel like my eyesight is going away from staring at the monitor from 3 till 6. I think I'm gonna do some Homework now….**

***pauses to think* Nooooooooooooooo! I can't! **

**Ed: Maybe if you go, I'll give you a kiss?**

***turns head frantically* HAAAAAh! JAJAJAJA of course I'll do it in that case! *Skips off with Ed.* BYE, losers! **


	6. Shopping

CHAPTER 5

Sorry For the really long delay, and thank you for the reviews! Just to make sure that you keep smiling everyday too, I'll try to update faster, right?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY OF ITS CONTENT

"Let's go," Ichigo said, leading the way down the steep hill. Just after a few blocks was the cemetery where they buried Ed's mom. Or, my kinda foster mom. I told Ichigo that there was a shorter way to the market, and started to lead downwards.

The market was pretty busy. Winry and Ichigo wanted to check the automail parts out, while Mustang ang the rest of his Unit went shopping for postcards and such. Alphonse said that he'd go with Winry and Ichigo, 'cause he wanted to learn about the connection of nerves.

So that meant it was just me and Ed.

Again.

My stomach did a back flip. But something in my mind said 'yay!'.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked. We'd been here a lot in our childhood, but then we just came to see the big adults buy stuff.

"Um, I don't know. Where do you want to go?" he replied, shrugging.

"Let's go shopping," I said. Ed looked at me with a surprised look, but then I gave him that naughty smile. He understood me.

Inside the video game shop, we met Havoc, who was, as always, checking out a girl.

We moved onto the Nintendo rack. We found Pokemon Black and and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, so we bought them. When we were coming out side of the shop, we spotted something unusual. Something that wasn't there before. A dimsum restaurant.

We ran inside and bought take out for lunch. We decided to leave it with Alphonse, and walked out of a drug shop that the trio were examining.

"Now, do you want to do some real shopping?" Ed asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Real shopping for me meant going to the gaming store.

"Like, you know, the girl kind of shopping…" Ed trailed, looking down.

" Boys like to buy clothes too you know. Just because you wear the same things everyday doesn't mean that other boys do," I ranted.

"OK, whatever. Just, do you want to go?" he said, looking down again.

"Ok, let's go," I said. I didn't really enjoy shopping for clothes, but I guess I wanted some from Resembool to keep.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I promise to update faster next time! Once again, thanks to the great souls to reviewed. And to whoever said that they check everyday for updates, that really made my day! Keep doing the same! You're great!**

**Good Luck!**


	7. You're Wonderful

**CHAPTER 7**

**I think those who like an only romance story are gonna like this chapter. And I think this is gonna be a short one too. Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY OF ITS CONTENT.**

A few blocks away, a shop called 'Ambrosia'. The entrance was a maroon colour.

I Ed was going to come with me inside, but he stay put near the entrance.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"No. It's a girl's clothes shop," he replied, scowling.

"Come on, I need someone to tell me how I look!" I said.

"You look good all time, Nade," he said. A blushed a bit, but still pulled him from the wall he was leaning on.

As soon as we went in, I could feel Ed getting hotter, and I just knew was blushing. There were so many of those kind of really feminine girls, clinging onto their boyfriends arms, piled with bags of clothes and make up.

Just to tease him, I entwined my arms onto Ed's, and rested my head on his shoulder. Instead of getting tensed up more, I think Ed relaxed, and cooled down. He put his hand around my waist, like he always does.

"You like it?" I asked.

"What?" he replied.

"What I'm doing to you?" I said, smirking.

"Oh, maybe," he said, smirking back.

I laughed. Just like old times.

Near the traditional dresses, we found Roy and Riza.

"Hi, Colonel," I said, saluting, and quickly pulling away from Ed as Riza's hawk eyes turned to us.

"Hello Nade. What're you both doing here," he asked, examining a suit.

"We just thought we'd get some clothes," I replied.

"Oh, you better. You should have your gown in advance," he said, smiling.

"What? Why do I need a gown? Are you getting married?" I asked, enraged and confused. I never wore gowns. Dresses were only OK. And nobody told me about anyone's marriage!

"Oh no! I think Havoc should do that first. Just wait and see, kid. You'll like why," He said, smiling again, although I did see a bit of a sad when he said no to getting married. Oh Colonel. He's always like that.

To the side of us, Ed and Riza were having a conversation.

Ed's P.O.V

"I see a bit of triumph in your face, Fullmetal," Riza said, pulling out a kimono.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, in my own world. Nade smelled so good, she was so warm, there were so many men around me, having beautiful girls at their side, but I had Nade, who finally showed some signs of love. I guess telling Mustang was good. He brought her back. Now my life is warm and sunny, and everything is beautiful. I even think she's falling for me; I really hope so.

Nah. Of course not. In fact, I haven't fallen for her either, okay brain?!

I snapped back to my senses and found Riza looking pretty triumphant herself.

"What did you ask me again?" I asked.

"I said that you looked triumphant," she said.

"Oh yeah, I finally brought Nade to a clothes shop," I said, lying.

She laughed a bit, and said, "You're really bad at lying in these type of areas," she said.

My stomach turned. She found out? I can't let her be happy with herself. GOTTA CHANGE THE TOPIC!

"You look victorious or whatever yourself," I said. She has to tell me what.

"Oh, you'll find out why," she said. "And you'd better find yourself a suit."

Nade's P.O.V

Mustang and Riza soon left, with Mustang with a suit and Riza with an indigo Kimono.

"Ok, let's go," Ed said, pushing me through the aisles.

"Hey, did Riza tell you about anyone's wedding," I asked as he steered me.

"Nope. But she told me to buy a suit. Maybe it's her wedding," I said.

"Yeah, Mustang told me to get a dress too," I said. "I hope it's really Mustang and Riza's wedding! It's going be awesome!" I said.

We stopped at the small part of the stores that sold dresses, as in the ones that are appropriate for me to wear. I picked a few dresses, but then Ed showed me this velvet midnight blue dress with a small square at the end of the torso, with diamonds lining the square. There were small stars here and there, stars you could barely see. It went all the way to my feet, and was just beautiful.

"You said you like midnight blue the best. I thought you'd like it," Ed said, innocently.

"It's awesome, Ed! I'm going try it out first," I said, I left the other two dresses in his hands and went to the trial room. I quickly changed and stepped out, awaiting Ed's reply.

Instead of saying if it was nice or not, he pulled out his cell phone, and played 'Wonderful' by Big Bang. He smiled as he mouthed 'You're wonderful'/ 'You make me crazy' as they sang it.

I laughed. If Ed said I looked good in this, then his it's going to be what I'm going to wear. I took it off and came out of the trial room gain. I told Ed to wait at the counter while I put the dress back. I got him a suit that I liked, he willingly checked that out too. He even paid for them!

After we checked the dress out, we walked out hand in hand.

I looked at him and I just couldn't resist; I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You liked that?" I asked.

In reply he played 'Fantastic Baby' by Big Bang, and this time, mouthed 'Wow, fantastic baby'.

We both laughed as we walked towards Winry and Al and Ichigo.

CLIFFHANGER!

Hope you liked it! And check out my Harry Potter one shot.


	8. Envy

**CHAPTER 8**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA OR ANY OF ITS CONTENT.**

"Hey guys. Where'd you go?" Winry asked without looking. They were intently observing the label of a small bottle.

"To a clothes shop," Ed said, bored.

They all looked at us with wide eyes.

"And a game shop!" I added quickly.

But they're eyebrows rested only a bit.

To change the topic, I quickly showed them the games we bought, and made sure to hide he clothes.

At that moment was a huge explosion. We quickly turned around and saw Mustang and his Unit fighting someone with spiky long hair, wearing a skirt, with a tattoo ion his hand... an ourobouros tattoo...

ENVY.

We all rushed out. I looked up to the sky, but it was warm. Not good. I swipe the underside of my hand and took hold of my dagger, and ran to the front.

As he saw me, he dropped the two pedestrians he was holding and waltzed towards me.

"Nadeshika, long time no see," he said, pushing some hair out of his eyes. He stood close to me and touched my hand. "I see you've found me yet again."

Ed pushed through and alchemefied Envy's hand, but of course, it went back to normal.

"What do you want?!" he said, dodging Envy's swift hand.

"Nothing but your luck. How'd you do it?" Envy said. "I didn't know girls would like shrimps like you."

"Just shut up!" Ed shouted and slammed the floor. The ground below Envy disentegrated, but he just walked out before.

Before I could tell them both to suck it up, Mustang called for me. I turned back and saw the pharmacy that ALl, Ichigo, and Winry were at was on fire. Al and Ichigo were outside, but, where was Winry?

Inside the burning building. (Wow, lots of alliteration!)

"I'll help brother!" Al said, and ran past me with Mustang. I was left alone with Ichigo.

"Use your sweat! Remember what I taught you in the desert?"Ichigo shouted.

Of course I did. But I fainted then. How can I faint now, in the midde of a battle?

But of course, we were in the middle of battle then too.

Behind me, I heard explosions and Envy cackling. In front, I heard Winry's faint screams.

Using all my strength, I extracted most of my water content. It whooshed past and fell onto the pharmacy, extinguishing the fire in one shot. With the remaining particles, I created small icicles and pierced them into Envy. I was pretty sure the scream and the sound of someone falling were Envy.

"I'll go look for Winry," Ichigo said "Please don't faint before I come back." He vanished into the smoke.

When have I listened? I fainted right there.

Ed's P.O.V

I could see Envy weakening, what with the whole of Mustang's unit, and Al and I on him. But after getting pierced with Nade's icicles, he clutched his chest and fell down. Then, he just vanished into thin air.

"What?" Mustang exclaimed. "I thought we had him!"

"This should put him off for sometime," I replied, wiping blood off my lip. "We should be thankful to Nade for that."

"Speaking of Nade, where is she?"Al said, looking around.

I saw her a few feet away, lying on the ground.

"Nade!" I shouted, and ran towards her. I felt her, and she didn't feel cold or hot. She felt like someone sucked her soul out. Of course. She used all her water for those icicles, and for the burning building.

Ichigo came running from the building. Thankully, Winry's condition wasn't as bad. She was just wheezing a bit.

"Don't worry. We just need to take her to the hospital," Ichigo said. "She fainted last time too."

I picked her up (bridal style ) and we started going to the hospital.


	9. Ice breaker

CHAPTER 8 (I THINK)

The military headquarters' hospital was, what to say, very inhospitable. But when they saw me carrying Nade, her silver watch hanging loosely from her pocket, they rushed her into the ICU, and didn't let anyone near the room. Her water loss was seriously acute, and the touch of Envy had some kind of poison in it. Winry was admitted into a small ward and treated for minor burns, while the rest of us stood awkwardly outside.

Nade's P.O.V

It was all dark. I couldn't think of where I was, and what had happened. Suddenly, it turned white. And in the middle of the scene stood a black outline of a human.

_Truth._

As soon as I saw it, I turned away, my heart pounding. But I could feel it approaching me, and finally it gently touched my neck with its forefinger. I felt a shiver down my spine, as if every bad memory was coming back to me. I screamed so hard, my throat felt like it had slit.

And then softly, Truth said, "I'm not taking any of your body parts anymore."

"STOP IT! LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"You have crossed the gate, Nadeshika Matsuda. I'm only sending you back," it said. And in the back, I saw a tall figure, with blonde hair, walking. It was Hohenheim.

He walked up to me as I was screaming and held out his hand. Inside was a small bracelet type of thing. Hanging from it was a small, ruby like gem. It was deep red, and crystalline. It resembled an eye, but one with no pupil, just like how the person could have no heart.

"Take it. You can cheat," he said. Slowly, everything faded. And in the very end of it, I heard them say together: "All is one, one is all."

Colonel Mustang's P.O.V

After a lot of hours, a doctor came out of the ward that Nade was shifted to, and told us that everything was fine.

CLIFFHANGER

**I think this is the most blasphemous cliffhanger in all of your lives. So, please forgive me!**


	10. Meeting Ling!

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Oh, and as a side note, I hope people don't think I really think Al is a girl. I was just being sarcastic! (You'll understand when you read this chapter).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or any of its content.**

"We're off!" we shouted, as the train chugged on.

Winry and I were discharged a few days ago, so we left Resembool on the Military train, instead of using the tickets that we had already gotten.

Ichigo hoisted me onto the train, and we were all set to go inside. Glancing one last time at Pinako, Winry, and Den, we walked into our compartment.

Since we were going in the military train, the compartment was empty. Al finally had the chance to sit with us, though he had to duck a little when he walked.

"This is awesome!" he said, rubbing the cushions.

"It's awesome that you finally get to sit with us," I replied, smiling.

"I'm hungry," Ed mumbled, off topic.

Before I could retort back, Ichigo exclaimed," Not to worry!"

He took out a container, big enough for a pie, and opened it. As soon as he did, the fresh smell of sugar and kiwi, and other delicious sweets wafted through the air. The smell of a bakery- it was a cake.

In light green, it was written:

"_CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR FIRST TRIP WITH ME"_

It was well hidden for a few moments against the slightly darker green background.

"Why is everything green?" I asked, between mouthfuls.

"I have taken a profound interest for green in the short time of your absence," he replied, stroking his hair, which was again, green.

"Whatever," I replied, about to fork in another piece when Ed stopped me.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

At first, I was sure he was hearing things, but eventually, the sound was prevalent for everyone. Some type of tapping on the top of the train- the sound of someone running.

As Ed readied himself by clapping his hands together, Al punched through the roof. But it only created a small dent.

I ran on till I felt was right, and then pierced my dagger through the roof. I hit my target. My dagger got lodged in some type of cloth- or was it a shoe?

"Please let me go!" a familiar voice said, pulling his shoe out. Al came over and punched again, and because of the cut that was already there, it opened easily. Ed and Ichigo jumped on top.

"Ling?" echoed Ed's voice. I jumped up. I remembered Ling distinctly. Another person who I wished to see again when I was with Ichigo.

I looked at the figure. He was the same. Yellow cloth, bare chest.

"Ling!" I exclaimed, running to him.

"I've seen you somewhere…" Ling said, pulling away.

"You don't remember me?" I asked, perplexed.

For a second, Ling just stared back at me, but then broke into a smile, "Of course I do! Where have you been?"

At the back, Ran Fan ran towards Ling, probably from the adjacent carriage.

"Nadeshika?" she said. "Hello!"

"This is a bit weird, you know, greeting each other on top of the train. I think we'll be more comfortable down here," Ichigo interrupted from under the roof.

We all jumped down.

I narrated the story of me and disappearing, introducing Ichigo in between. We then shared some cake with them, and continued on.

Ling told us that he was going to the same destination- and was running on top of the train as he had no other mode of transport.

"So, you haven't gotten your body back either," Ling said, when I pushed back the sleeve of my automail arm.

"Yeah. We should be able to, now that we're united again," I replied, putting on a positive face.

"So, do you have any lodging?" Ed asked. We hadn't booked in advance, and decided to look around when we got there.

"Surprisingly, I do!" Ling said. "Fitted with all facilities, and the food is free! Do you?"

"No," Al replied. "Do you think we can lodge with you?" he said, trying to make his voice sound sweeter.

"Sure. We just have to hide you from the officials," he said.

"Oh. No need for that," Ed and I said at the same time, pulling out our pocket watches.

"Don't you think you're overusing your powers?" Ichigo said, while everyone laughed.

It was nice to meet more people again.

Unusually, the authorities at the reception counter tensed up and let us in when we told them we were State Alchemists.

We towed our luggage up, and since the hotel was completely vacant, they let us occupy two rooms.

I, Ran Fan, and Al were in one room (in other words, the girls… :P) and Ed, Ichigo, and Ling in the other.

At first, Ran Fan argued, saying that she wanted to be with Ling, protecting her young master, and stuff like that, and suggested that I go to Ed/Ichigo room, both the rest quickly disagreed. I could see why.

It's a bit embarrassing, now that I think about it, but it's not like we got into those postures on purpose. They should keep those stupid ideas out of their minds.

Nevertheless, I fell asleep in a few minutes of rolling on the hotel bed, and so I surprisingly missed dinner. I had to wake up early for tomorrow's operation, anyways.

Ed's P.O.V

I knocked on the other room's door to tell them that we were going for dinner, but it seemed that they had already gone down, because only Nade was there, asleep.

I walked over to her. Now was the right time. If she was awake, she would know. If, fortunately, she was asleep, she won't.

Bending over and reaching for the blanket, I chuckled. She probably flopped onto the bed and rolled over it before falling asleep. I spread the blanket over her, and slightly opened my lips.

"Nade, I-" I started, but was interrupted by the sound of Al opening the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I checked if she was coming for dinner!" I made up, quickly standing up.

"OK, come down," he said, with a wavering tone of persisting curiosity.

After dinner, we got back to our rooms.

Al, and Ran Fan slept in our room itself, since we were talking to each other- and you know about those kids…

"So, Ed, how is, you, know, that, going on?" Ling said, pushing his forefingers together.

"Oh, I forgot about it," I said, sighing.

"No," Al said, and whispered to Ichigo what we were talking about, since he was clueless.

Surprisingly, Ichigo didn't get mad.

"You should've told me before! I would have helped you pick her up," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I said I forgot about it!" I shouted, lying down on the bed.

"There are ways to revive it, though," Ling said.

"Yes, there sure are. And one is coming up,"Ichigo added.

I'm pissed. Seriously, both Mustang and Ichigo are blabbering something about, you know, the issue.

I should just not think about it. Until it comes up.

**Hopefully, this idea will come up in chapter after the next!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**I'm back! This may be short and after a long time, but I will be updating back to back. Sorry for the delay, especially to MissManyFandoms and .**

**I've also deleted my two k-pop based fan fics because I found that it was against the rules to have fan fics with real people. So it's up to you guys to tell me what website I should upload those fan fics on.**

**P.S I recommend listening to songs like No Mercy by BAP while writing fan fics, because it has effing IGNITED THE STORY TELLING FIRE IN ME! BOOM BOOM CLAP! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T FMA OR ITS CONTENT**

**Nade's P.O.V**

I woke early and so took a bath and all early. After a while of searching for Al and Ran Fan, I decided that it was time to wake up the boys in the other room. I quietly opened the door to reveal them sleeping in separate beds. Ichigo, as always, slept with a short sleeved shirt and a long sleeved shirt on each other, with his comforter thrown onto the ground. Looking at Ling was quite funny, since one of his legs was crossed over the other, and his hands crossed at the back, supporting his head. He looked like he was having a nice dream of taking a nap.

I smiled when I saw Ed- it had been a long time since I laughed at his way of sleeping.

The only thing that had changed was that he wasn't wearing his cute little pajamas anymore- he slept topless.

What didn't change was like Ichigo, he threw his comforter onto the ground, and he was sleeping with his stomach out. This revealed a layer of cut abs and his shiny automail, unlike before, which was just a flab of chubbiness. (For those who are confused, Ed didn't take his pjs off when we were small. He used to scratch around and stuff, and in the morning, his shirt would have pulled upwards.)

Chuckling, I tiptoed over to him. "You're going to catch a cold," I whispered, trying to figure out how to turn him over.

I finally resorted to manually pushing him over. I gently pushed my hand under him and BAM!

His huge eyes snapped open, while he calmly asked "What the hell is under me?"

Startled, I stepped back. Before I could reply, he said, "Oh, it was you, Nade?" Sitting up, he asked, "Why did you wake me up?

"Uhh, you sleeping with your stomach sticking out, so," I trailed off.

Laughing lightly, he said, "Al still bothers me about that," and stood up.

As reflex, I stepped back and stuck to the wall. He didn't know, but I was still about embarrassed about kissing him. What with everyone else sleeping, and him without a shirt, it felt weird.

"I'm hung-" he started, but then scrunched his eyes up. I then noticed that his eyes displayed an array of expressions. It was one of the most beautiful parts of him.

With a smirk he asked, "Why are stepping back?" "Is it because you ki-"

"Ling, go back to sleep!" I shouted before he could finish. Just after Ed asked me why I was stepping back, I noticed Ling open his small eyes.

"She what?" he asked, now sitting up.

"What is going on?" Ichigo asked in the middle of the commotion. "Ed, go put on a shirt on!" I said, and then started for the door. Out of my eye, I could see Ed slipping a tank top on, and the other two laughing.

I had somehow felt anger directed at Ed after Ling woke up, and I couldn't find out why. Was it because he mentioned the incident? But I was thinking about it myself!

Now, everyone fully dressed (:p), stepped into a small restaurant. Ichiwa seemed like a small town, and this restaurant looked the only decent one.

Trying to limit our breakfast, we ate, and shortly after, we exited the restaurant. All the time, I didn't even glance at Ed. But I could feel those golden orbs staring at me.

Using the telephone that the restaurateur offered us, we called Mustang.

"Colonel, we're here," I said. Everyone had agreed on giving the phone to me.

"Congrats. On arriving, who should have spotted a fairly state looking building."

I looked around, and sure enough, there was a wide building that stood out against the rest of the dingy ones.

"Yup," I replied.

"We believe that there's some sort of funny stuff going on there, and we believe that there's some relevance with the philosopher's stone. You have to investigate."

Nodding physically, I confirmed the mission, and then reported it to the others.

"So, you all are just going to walk in?" Ling asked.

"Pretty much," Ed replied, and lead the way to the building.

On arrival, we found the door to be locked. Al broke it easily, and we stepped in.

Though it was elegant, we could all detect a sort of stench wafting in from- underground? I couldn't make it out properly.

Two young boys stepped out from the hallway, one looking older than the other.

"How'd you get in here?" the younger one said, evidently worried.

The elder one then stepped in, more maturely, and shut the other up.

"What would you like, gentlemen- and gentlewomen, " he added, upon seeing me.

"We have gotten reports that you've illegally been handling philosopher's stones. Do you have any type of lab or study that we can investigate?" I said, shaking off his welcome.

Ignoring my statement, he replied, "I am Edward. This is my brother Alphonse. We're orphans. We do have a study that you can investigate, but I'll have to tell you that I doubt you'll find anything pointing to us about handling philosopher's stones."

Leading the way without stopping for a reply, he walked down the hallway. I could hear his brother asking him what he was doing.

The elder then opened the door to reveal something shocking.

CLIFFHANGER

**I really hope I upload another chapter tomorrow. I haven't been keeping up with my writing, and I have something more large scale than the fan fics going on and I really have to tend to it. So please don't kill me if the next chappie is late!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Jjang! I'm sick at home, so I'm in a really good mood to read/write fan fics.**

**BTW, y'all know some good Chanyeol fan fics?**

**I've made some minor amendments to the chapter before, and most people wouldn't have noticed them before anyways, but it left me fulfilled.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA OR ITS CONTENT**

It was perfectly clean. Excluding a neat pile of books on a small table, it was completely clean.

"This is your study?" I said, perplexed.

The elder was in the middle of whispering something to his brother. With a noticeable jerk, he looked up and smiled.

"Let me show you my books," he said, shoving one of the volumes into our faces. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the younger one run out of the room. As I followed him with my eyes, I noticed something peculiar.

I walked over to the edge of the door, but was blocked by the elder one.

"Are you not interested? I could show you another book," he said.

Pushing him away, I crouched down and identified the stain as blood. I knew what blood on wood looked like. I had seen too much of it.

"You're lying. There's something you're hiding from us. You better speak up, kid," I said, showing the others the blood.

"I'll tell you," the younger one said, stepping out from the hallway.

"John, what are you doing? I told you to go and inform them!" The elder one said with gritted teeth. "Ignore my brother, he's just young and looking for some drama," he told us.

Ed walked up to his namesake and pinned him to wall. He then secured him with a ring of metal stuck to the wall.

"I'm John and he's my brother James. Our names were changed into yours by our masters," he started, and darted his eyes to Ed and Al, and continued,"because they wanted to get you both into trouble or something. Our father was really good at alchemy, and I guessed he passed it onto us, because our masters said that we were really good. They trained us in making this red liquid kinda thing, but I don't know what it is. Only my brother does," he concluded.

My heart stopped for a minute. Red liquid? Could it be the philosophers stone?

I looked at Ed, but quickly looked down and blushed. I had forgotten about today morning for a split second.

Ed, however, nodded with a serious face and asked the elder one about the liquid. He unfortunately didn't cooperate.

I crouched down so that I could see John's eyes.

"One last thing you have to tell us. Who is your master?"

"They're-" he started, but was interrupted by his brother.

"Shut up! They'll kill you! Shut up!" he said, anxiously.

Ignoring his brothers cries for safety, he started again.

Drawing breath, he uttered the sound of 'Th' but was again interrupted.

_SHEEK!_

__Went Lust's hand through John's chest. It was all too quick, but sure enough, James caught Lust piercing John.

"We told you not to tell anyone," she said, looking at John square in the eyes and dusting her dress.

"John!" James shrieked and tried to get out of his bond, but failed.

John's eyes bulged before he stepped back.

He weakly said," the homunculuses," before falling down.

And then the fighting began.

No one talked, surprisingly, but no one got injured either.

Finally, the silence was broken by Ed.

Screaming, he launched himself onto Lust, alchemifying his hand to a blade.

Lust intercepted his punch, piercing his automail.

"You didn't think your sudden outburst would scare me, did you?" she asked, suspending Ed from her blade.

"Why did you do that, you third rate? HE WAS HIS BROTHER! His only family..." Ed said, ignoring his situation, tears rolling down.

He obviously was reminded of when Al was taken from him. Ed had seen too many tragedies, and my sorrow and emotion for him suddenly came back.

"Then maybe there should be no family," Lust said, and quickly put Ed down and passed her blade through James head.

The sound of her blade emanated throughout the medium sized study, when I started to cry. Turning around to see John, I was taken by surprise. He was nowhere to be found.

I converted my tears into hail like rounds and forced them onto Lust's direction, but even she had disappeared.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHY IS EVERYONE GONE!" I shouted. I turned around to see just me and Ed with a lifeless James in the room.

Ed's arm was bleeding non stop- I guess Lust had cut it before she got away.

"Ed, you're hurt,"I said, and then noticed several black specks lining the cut. "What's happening?" I added, after seeing them.

"Never- Never mind. We have to find the others. And the place where they made the red stuff," he said, pain in his voice. "Search for any papers or something like that." I could now see tears rolling down, approaching his cheeks. He quickly looked away, but I had already seen them.

"Ed, you're still the same," I said, looking into his eyes. "You don't care about yourself. But sometimes you have to. You can't be the foundation for the group forever. Now that I'm here, you can shed that figure, and treat yourself just like how you treat us. I understand that James and John's situation is just like yours and Al's. Taking your mind off of it won't help. Sometimes, you have to let it out," I said, tears now flowing out of my eyes steadily.

Ed was speechless. Only his eyes spoke, now conceiving more tears than mine. He pulled me into a tight hug, something that I had waited for since I had come back. Ed's hands melted me. He was my best friend, and I wanted that to go further. But I knew he didn't, so a hug was only what I could expect.

He did something after that that surprised me. Cupping my face, he gently kissed the tears off my face. At the same time, I went more red than a tomato.

"Why?" I meekly asked.

"For the comfort you gave me just now and before. And I have to repay you back for that kiss-" he started bu then crouched down, gripping his hand. "Aah!" He quietly said, sneaking a peek at his hand.

At the same time, a paper settled next to me.

I picked it up and walked over to Ed.

"What? Is it hurting?"I asked, placing his hand in my palm.

"Yeah. Just put that back and we'll get out of here. We have to find the others."

Shaking my head, I was about to repeat what I just said and tell him that we had to stay and find something to at least wrap his wound. Before that, I looked at the paper, just to see what it was.

_'...may induce exorbitant pain. At times, a black lining may form, signalling the onset of a virus. 100% fatality if not treated before it reaches the bone.' _continued a statement. I knew at once that it was the brothers' research papers. I knew that they were referring to the red liquid. And I knew that if we didn't treat Ed now, he might die. Or scratch that; he will die.

**Yay! Two chapters in a month! This chappie is again dedicated to for patiently waiting and encouraging me to write more. I know this was a bit dry and that I also didn't reveal why they bought those dresses, but I have a lot of action coming up. Please anticipate!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

**I know it s been over a year. I was planning on announcing hiatus, but I feel good about the fic all over again! Here's to a new year!**

"Ed!" I said, going to inspect his wound again. Amidst Ed's increasing screams of pain, I muttered to myself, "This is bad. Really bad."

"I don't know what to do," I said anxiously, looking at him.

"What did the paper say," he asked, weakly, and realizing that I had read about the wound in the paper.

"It said you can die," I whispered. However, Ed didn't even flinch.

Rubbing his neck in thought, he quietly told me to bring the whole stack of research papers.

"There's nothing about an antidote," he said after searching through them.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet," I replied, frantically scanning the papers, to which Ed shouted.

"It's becoming worse," he said, arching his back. His eyes had widened, tears rushing out.

I looked at his pain stricken face.

"I'll find something, hang on!" I shouted back, holding his hand and trying to soothe him.

The specks travelled rapidly around his hand, forming an eye like shape.

I grabbed hold of the last paper, praying that this one would help.

"… _can be cured with lactrin and mucin. The victim should lay without movement for about an hour_

_TESTED ON: JAMES"_

"Ed! Listen to this!" I said excitedly.

"Did you find something?" he said, sitting up straight.

I noticed that his eyes were a bit droopy and he looked pale.

"Ed, I think this is it," I started and read it out.

"Yeah, it should be," he replied after I finished.

"Lactrin and mucin… I remember reading about it somewhere," he said, trying to get up. He screamed in pain as soon as he pressed his palm to the floor.

"It hurts so much, Nadeshika," he said quietly, giving up on getting up.

Normally, Ed never expressed his pain. He would always make sure that no one knew he was hurt. But when he was with Nadeshika, it was different. He would always tell her what was on his mind, knowing that she would help him. He loved her for that, and many other reasons.

But that was one thing he could not tell her. He was always hesitant to talk to her after his mother died. He had developed a huge crush and would always shy away.

After she disappeared, he felt like someone hit him hard. He was deeply in love with her, but still had no plans on telling her. At the same time, he had no way to replenish the warmth he felt, since he could no longer see her. That's when he told Mustang about it.

Though Ed and Mustang seem like great enemies, he was sure that, despite the teasing from now and then, Mustang would keep his secret and would help him out.

While Mustang did help Ed in confronting his feelings, he did not keep it a secret. Mustang spread the word out, but eventually made it stop within his own unit.

The day when he met Nade once again- he just wanted to confess to her right there. He felt like crying but made sure he didn't in front of Mustang. He felt like holding her there ad staring into her amethyst eyes for forever. He wanted to take her with him then and there are treat her to whatever she wanted. He wanted her to stay with him and only him and be by each others' sides the entire day.

And Nade felt the same. After disappearing with Ichigo, she cried to sleep almost every day. On retrospection, she found that only Ed filled her thoughts. She realized she loved him.

"It's OK. I'll make you alright," she replied, resting her hands on his shoulders.

Ed felt her warm tears fall onto my hand.

"I'm sorry I'm crying so much, Ed," she muttered, trying to pull herself together.

"No, continue," he replied.

Ed noticed that her tears had immediately relaxed his pain. He looked down to see the black specks that were touched by the tears fade away.

"What?" she replied, and looked down to see the same.

"Oh my God!" she said, slapping her forehead hard. "Tears contain-"

"-lactrin and mucin. We should've gotten that!" Ed replied.

"OK, now we know you're going to be safe," Nade commented. "Do you mind?" she asked, pulling his hand to her eyes.

Ed nodded vigorously and happily welcomed the soothing feeling of her tears curing the wound.

"I think I'm OK now," he said after a few seconds. She put his hand back down, but not before Ed sneaked his hands onto her cheeks. He fondly smiled at her. A genuine one. Nade knew he gave these smiles only to very special people, and she loved it.

He tried to get up, but Nade pushed him back down.

"It says you have to lay down for about an hour," she said sternly.

"Nade! An hour? I can't!"

"Don't worry. I'm with you."


	14. Chapter 15

**To be a bit different, I've released the chapter after the one I was supposed to release. This will add to the suspense, from last chapter. Though you will see that everyone is fine, what actually happened when everyone disappeared? Who is ? And what happened with Ed and Nade? All this will be revealed not in this chapter, but the next one. However, you will find out why they bought the dresses!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EDWARD ELRIC, OR ALPHONSE ELRIC, OR ANYONE OR ANYTHING TIED TO FMA. STORYLINE IS MINE, OCS ARE MINE.**

"We've been called back to Central," Ichigo said, coming downstairs, his hands outstretched.

"Mustang called us back, didn't he," Ed grumbled, observing Ling and Ichigo's furtive smirks at each other.

"Yup. Something important, "he replied. "Guess we have to say goodbye to and James."

"And us," added Ling.

"What? Where are we going?" asked Nade, who had just come down with Alphonse. "And why are you fully dressed, Ed?"

Ed usually wore only a loose tank top when he woke up, if not shirtless.

"What? You only like me naked?" he replied back, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nade blushed furiously, while Ichigo and Ling tried to contain their laughter after looking at each other's amused faces.

"What the hell, Ed!" she shouted back, nodding her head to a laughing Ed. "You still have to answer my question-"

"It's because I just really like being fully clothed. _Protects me from intruders_," he interrupted.

Nade once again went red. She couldn't help but forget what happened yesterday. Ed had waved it off so easily, but it was scorched in her mind. So embarrassing.

"I meant the one before," she snapped back. "Where are we going?"

"Central. They've called us back," Ichigo said.

"Aww, I'm going to miss James," she replied, sitting down next to Ling. "Are you coming or staying?" she asked him. She knew that with Lan Fan's condition, Ling wouldn't be able to leave her.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be staying here. Maybe I'll stop by after Lan Fan has fully healed," he said solemnly, looking back to Lan Fan's room.

"OK, I'll go and inform ," Al said, standing up.

"I'll get everything packed," Nade said after Al left, and ascended up the stairs once again.

"So, I guess this is farewell," said Ling, stretching his hand out.

Ed laughed as he vigorously shook Ling's hand. "You always seem to turn up where we are, so I guess not."

"Bye, James; take care," Nade said, waving her hand, as they proceeded to walk down towards the street. "You guys too!" she added, directed at Dr. Knox, Ling, and Lan Fan.

All four raised their hands and waved until the other group was out of their sight.

As soon as they reached Central, Mustang sent Sergeant Fury to pick them up.

"So, no luck with the philosopher's stone?" he asked as he drove them to the HQ.

"No. But it was still rewarding, going there. At least we stopped James from ruining his life," said Ed.

"And you cleared your name in that area," added Fury. "Not that your name is clean around here…"

"I prefer to live dirty," Ed remarked, acquiring a few laughs.

After about 30 minutes of driving, they reached the HQ.

They went inside to be directed to Mustang's office, where he sat ready for them, in his signature pose, with his hands folded in front of him.

"Good work, Fullmetal," he commented, as they filed into the room. "Interesting, that they used your name. But, I expected the younger one to use your name. The elder one is a bit too tall, don't you think?"

"MUSTANG, YOU TREACHEROUS BASTARD. SHUT UP! YOU THINK I HAVE NO WORK BUT TO COME AND HEAR YOU PREACH ABOUT MY HEIGHT? WHAT'S YOURS! YOU'RE AS TALL AS ME!" Edward shouted, with Ichigo and Al trying to prevent him from ripping up the Colonel.

"Anyways," he continued, waving off Ed's fury," I've sent Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh to investigate the area for the Red Water sources."

"So, we're free?" Ed asked.

"Not quite. I called here for something much less… alchemy and the sorts- related," Mustang said, standing up.

"It has been a tradition for the Central, apparently, to host a ball annually for all Military HQs in Amestris. It is required that the State Alchemists participate," paused Mustang, looking down to Ed.

Ed was experiencing mixed feelings. A ball was too- soft and lady-like. He didn't feel good about dancing and things like that. More like battling. The other side of him was more accepting. A ball wouldn't hurt- it's not like you have ever gone to one anyways.

"So that's why you made us buy those dresses?" Nade asked. "We have to go to the ball? I thought it was your wedding or something!"

Mustang stopped in his tracks, a sad expression on his face. "You say that as if you don't expect me to get married," he said gloomily, as Nade giggled and apologized.

"So, basically, you've been called to Central to attend the ball. Which means I must buy something for Ichigo – and Al, I guess. So I suggest brushing up on your dancing skills," he said, looking at Ed, before swiftly walking out of the office.

"He makes us buy it by ourselves and gets something personally for you guys?" Nade asked after he was out of earshot.

"I don't know," shrugged Ichigo, smiling, "But I have to make sure he gets something green," he said pulling Al after him to catch up with Mustang.

Nade shook her head and focused on Ed, who had only just gotten up from his chair.

"So, a ball, huh?" he said, looking down.

Ed understood what Ichigo and Ling were hinting at that day, and why they kept smirking at each other.

It was his chance to get close to Nade, and he had to grasp it.

**So now you know why they bought those dresses! Stay tuned!**


End file.
